IzuOcha Week 2017
by 77Xfire
Summary: A collection of 7 short stories all about the pairing of Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka. The Prompts are as follows: Day 1: Firsts, Day 2: Tag Team, Day 3: Quirks, Day 4: Dorm Life, Day 5: Growing Feelings/Admiration, Day 6:Loss/Nightmare, Day 7: Confessions.
1. Day 1: Firsts

**Day 1: Firsts**

* * *

It was a normal Wednesday afternoon. Class 1-A was scattered around the training facility trying to improve not only their physical strength, but also the strength of their quirks.

It is here we find Izuku. He was running and jumping around the training facility, testing out whether or not he would be able to handle a bit more of One-For-All's power. Right now, he was testing out 10%.

"Ugh, this is really starting to hurt. I guess I am going to still need to do a big more training before I can go this far. But at least I know I can use it in a pinch." Izuku said to himself. He then began muttering to himself about a couple of possible strength training regimens that he could try in order to get stronger.

After a few moments of muttering and deciding what to do, Izuku decided to get to work. At least, he was about to until he heard someone call out is name.

"HEY MIDORIYA! HEADS UP!" He heard someone call out. He looked over to see that it was Mina yelling out to him. She then pointed up to whatever it was that he needed to look out for. When he did look up though, something happened that he wasn't expecting.

When he looked up, he got a face full of… well, face. Ochako's face to be exact. That wasn't the most shocking part though.

The most shocking part is that somehow, her lips had connected had connected with his.

They just shared their first kiss.

Granted, it was by complete accident, but that really didn't seem to matter to the two, or the few people who saw it go down. They were going to get teased about this later.

Izuku would be freaking out majorly, and probably muttering to himself with a a completely red face, and Ochako would probably be trying to apologize over and over but just end up stuttering the entire time, if it weren't for one thing.

The force of the impact knocked them both out cold.

A little while later, the two woke up in the infirmary. Izuku woke up first, shortly followed by Ochako. When they saw each other though, they both remembered what happened that resulted in them being where they were.

And this is when they started freaking out.

After a short while, they finally calmed down and Ochako explained what she was doing that resulted in her falling on Izuku.

"Well… I was trying to increase the amount of time where I could make myself float, but I guess I just went way past my limit. From there, I guess I deactivated my quirk without even thinking… Sorry." Ochako explained.

"Don't be sorry, it was an accident! And I am sure that you are just going to get better and better at this, so keep at it!" Izuku said, offering a smile of encouragement.

After that, they just sat there for a little while.

"So… did you like it?"

"…Yes…"

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I know, I know. I am a bit late with this. I am sorry. School has been crazy as of late so I didn't have the time to type this out ahead of time, as well as work on my other stories that I STILL NEED TO FINISH! Not to mention something else that I have been dealing with for the past week or so that I really couldn't work on these stories on Sunday or Monday. But, it is here, and I am happy with what I did. I am going to try and get caught up with the whole IzuOcha week today, and then keep up with it throughout the rest of the week. I finally have free time thanks to the Thanksgiving break, so I should be able to keep it up and maybe finish those other stories afterwards. Also, I know this one is kinda short, but I will try and make the others a bit longer. The next one though, I don't think I will be able to make it a long one with what I have planned for it, but I will try my best. Anyways, I will see you all shortly for Day 2: Tag Team.**


	2. Day 2: Tag Team

**Day 2: Tag Team**

* * *

"WHERE IS IT?!"

"I THINK IT WENT OVER THERE!"

"WELL HURRY AND GET OVER THERE!"

"WHY ME?!"

"CAUSE YOUR QUIRK IS BETTER FOR THIS!"

"I AM NOT DOING THIS BY MYSELF!"

"THEN WE WILL WORK TOGETHER!"

"RIGHT!"

Izuku and Ochako were just about done for the day. They had been Pro-Heroes and partners for about three months now, and ended up moving in with each other after their graduation. They were just about to pack it in for the night when they encountered what may be the greatest enemy they have ever faced.

"Ok, so on the count of three, you are going to make everything float, and from there I will finish it off quickly. Is that alright?" Izuku asked.

"Alright, lets do this Deku." Ochako said, nodding her head in response.

"Ok… One… Two… THREE!" Izuku yelled out.

Ochako quickly went to work, touching as many objects in the area as she could in order to reveal their enemy. Izuku then scanned the area as quickly as he could to try and find it. Very quickly he was able to see their enemy trying to make an escape.

"FOUND IT!" Izuku yelled out.

"GO FOR IT!" Ochako yelled.

"SMAAAAAAAASH!" Izuku yelled as he sent his fist flying towards his enemy. Unfortunately, it was able to nimbly dodge his fist, and continued to make a break for it.

"IT'S GETTING AWAY!" Ochako yelled out.

Izuku then continued to attack their opponent, destroying nearly everything in the surrounding area. Eventually though, he was finally able to land a solid blow, incapacitating it.

"Phew, finally got it." Izuku panted out, wiping off some sweat from his forehead.

"Great job Deku." Ochako said, finally releasing her quirk.

It was then that the two finally got a good look at the damage, and they laughed.

"Wow, we uh… really did a number on the place huh?" Izuku laughed out.

"We? That was all you, Deku!" Ochako said, trying to compose herself.

They continued this way for quite some time, just enjoying the complete absurdity of the situation. After all…

They just completely destroyed their apartment to kill a cockroach.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I got the idea in my head and immediately decided to go for it. I am very happy with how this went. Again, this is very short, and I am very sorry, but I didn't want to make it drag on. Anyways, next up is Quirks, I know what I am doing for that, and I will get it done ASAP. That will also be the last one for today as I will then be caught up, so see you then.**

 **Also, before anyone asks, I already submitted this to the Tumblr account, so don't worry about that. :)**


	3. Day 3: Quirks

**Day 3: Quirks**

* * *

Izuku and Ochako were sitting in an outdoor restaurant, enjoying a nice lunch date. They had been together for a few weeks now, and were starting to get more comfortable with the whole showing signs of affection in public thing.

"Hey Ochako?" Izuku suddenly asked.

"Hmm? What is it Deku?" Ochako responded.

"There has been something I have been wondering for a while… what was it like when you first got your quirk?" Izuku asked.

"When I first got my quirk? Well… if I remember correctly, I was sitting around, playing with some blocks, when they suddenly started floating! I thought it was so cool, even if I didn't know what was really going on. At least, that is what I thought until I suddenly felt sick and started puking." Ochako explained while rubbing the back of her head.

"Ah, I see. Guess it would make sense that your quirk would make you feel sick the first time you used it." Izuku chuckled.

"Well?" Ochako asked.

"Well… what?" Izuku responded, confused.

"What about you? I know you said that your quirk manifested really late, so you using it for the first time must of really been something!" Ochako explained.

"O-oh! Right, uh… yeah it was." Izuku said shyly. He knew he had to be very careful, or else he risks the secret of One-For-All getting out.

"Well? Tell me all about it! What was it like?" Ochako asked.

"Well… as you might expect it was very painful." Izuku started. "Truth be told, the first time I really used it, I broke one of my arms and both of my legs! It hurt, a lot."

"I can imagine." Ochako said in response.

It was at this point, that Izuku decided to take a bit of a risk. "It was worth it though."

"Really? Why would you say that?" Ochako asked.

"Well, for one, it meant that I would be able to pursue my dream of being a hero." Izuku started. "And also, I did it to protect someone that I really care about."

At this point, the gears in Ochako's head began to turn. And finally, realization dawned on her.

"WAIT! THAT WAS YOUR FIRST TIME USING YOUR QUIRK?!" Ochako suddenly yelled out.

"Shh! Not so loud!" Izuku whispered.

"But I thought you said that you got your quirk before the entrance exam!" Ochako said.

"Well, I wasn't lying… my quirk did manifest before the test…" Izuku said sheepishly.

"Ok, out with it, when exactly did you get your quirk?" Ochako asked.

"…The morning of the test?" Izuku responded.

"WHAT?!" Ochako yelled out.

"SHHHH!" Izuku hushed her again.

"So wait, you were going to take the test without a quirk?" Ochako asked.

"… Yeah. Even before I got my quirk I really wanted to be a hero. So I decided to try the test. I figured that trying and failing was better than not trying at all." Izuku explained. He wasn't lying here, before he had met All Might, this was still what he had intended to do.

"… You know Deku, I think I just fell for you even more." Ochako suddenly said.

This caused Izuku's face to turn a deep shade of red. "W-W-W-WHAT?!"

"It's just that, what you did, or at least, what you were planning on doing was really brave. I admired you before because of how far you were willing to go to achieve your dream, but what you just told me showed that you really are willing to do anything in order to achieve your dream. Either that, or you are really stupid, and I KNOW that that is not true!" Ochako explained.

"O…oh" Izuku said, face still a bit red.

"Now tell me, how DID you find out that you got your quirk?" Ochako asked.

"Huh? Oh uh… I was just doing some training, and uh… a fly flew by my face! I flicked my finger at it, hit it, and it went flying straight through a nearby pile of trash!" Izuku lied. He really didn't like lying to his girlfriend, but he just couldn't tell her the truth, at least, not yet.

"Oh, didn't you break your finger though?" Ochako asked. "Why wasn't it broken during the test? I don't remember seeing that it was broken."

"Uh, well… that is because it didn't break. Guess I just didn't use my quirks full power then." Izuku lied again.

"Oh, ok. That makes sense." Ochako responded. "Well, I think it is time that we headed back to the dorms."

And so they headed back to the dorms. Just before they walked in though, Ochako pulled Izuku into a hug.

"I know that you weren't telling the full truth Deku, and I am fine with that. You can tell me whenever you are ready, so take your time. I can wait." Ochako whispered into his ear before walking into the dorm, leaving a stunned Izuku in her wake.

After just standing there for a while, Izuku smiled and walked in after her.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **I was always interested in what it was like when people first got their quirks, and have been hoping that they would touch upon that for some of the characters, so when I saw that one of the prompts was quirks, I knew that I wanted to do something like this. This also shows how Izuku would have to try (and probably fail) to keep the secret of One For All from Ochako if they were to start dating, but she would understand that there are just some things that he would want to keep a secret. Kinda feels like something Ochako would do.**

 **Anyways, I am finally all caught up for IzuOcha Week, so I will see you guys tomorrow for Day 4: Dorm Life.**


	4. Day 4: Dorm Life

**Day 4: Dorm Life**

* * *

The news that UA was going to turn into a boarding school came as a shock to everyone in Class 1-A. The feeling of surprise quickly diminished however, as they began to get excited about the idea of living on campus as a class.

At least, almost everyone was excited.

The only ones that weren't excited were Izuku Midoriya and Ochako Uraraka.

Sure, they did feel excited about the change, but that was completely overshadowed by a feeling of worry. After all…

They had been dating for about a month and didn't tell anyone yet.

It all started when Izuku had caught himself staring at Ochako and started mumbling about her, which she was able to hear. From there they talked about what had happened, Ochako ended up blurting out that she thought he was cute, while Izuku ended up blurting out that he thought she was beautiful, and they ended up getting together.

They decided to try and keep their relationship a secret from the rest of the class for two reasons, the first was that they just weren't ready to tell them. The other was that they REALLY didn't want to be teased about it.

Before, keeping their relationship was simple, they would just spend their days off together at a certain beach that had all of it's trash mysteriously cleaned up. No-one they knew came by, and if someone did, they could just say that they bumped into each other. This was something that they had to tell Bakugou once.

Now though, it was going to be complicated.

They no longer had the freedom of going to the beach, as the rest of the class would surely notice that the two would often leave together and come back together. As such, they needed to do something else.

After brainstorming for a while, the two eventually decided to go ahead and try and have study sessions together, and that would allow them to spend some alone time together.

However, they knew that they weren't able to keep the secret for long, for one fateful night, they had forgotten to close the door to their room all the way, and Iida happened to walk in on the two mid make-out session while he was trying to retrieve them for dinner. He then went on to tell all the others what he had saw, and now everyone knew, which resulted in a very… interesting dinnertime.

While Iida apologized for his actions, with Izuku and Ochako saying that they forgave him, they still knew that things were about to get really bad for the two of them. Sure, they were thinking that they should be telling the others soon, but there was just one thing that was keeping them from doing so.

"HEY LOOK! THE LOVE-BIRDS ARE BACK!" Mina shouted out as the trio returned from retrieving the equipment for a movie night.

They now had to deal with the entire class, mostly Mina, teasing them for the rest of their lives.

This may be the greatest challenge they have ever faced.

* * *

The next day Izuku and Ochako were met with a bunch of knowing looks. Now that the class knew that Izuku and Ochako knew that they knew that the two were together, they were perfectly fine with questioning and teasing the two.

"Sooooo… how long have the two of you been together?" Toru asked on the way to class, making Ochako jump a bit.

"Uh… about a month now?" Ochako responded.

"A MONTH?! YOU KEPT THIS FROM US FOR THAT LONG?!" Mina yelled out.

"I… I'm sorry, we just didn't feel comfortable telling everyone quite yet." Ochako said.

"Makes sense for the two of you. I always pictured that you would end up being the 'shy couple.'" Tsuyu responded.

"Wait, you knew that we would end up together?!" Ochako asked.

"Yeah, seemed kinda obvious. We all knew really, just didn't know when." Mina interjected.

"We even set up bets on when you two would get together… Speaking of, who bet on the two of them getting together during the first year again?" Toru asked.

Ochako heard from the distance what very suspiciously like Aoyama saying, "That was me!" But everyone seemed to either not hear him, or completely ignore him.

"Eh, we will worry about it later." Mina responded. "Soooooo… what is it like? Did you two go on your first date yet?"

"Uh, well, we met at the beach a bunch of times on our days off and spent the day together, if that counts." Ochako responded.

"Good enough!" Mina exclaimed.

"WAIT! THAT IS WHAT THE TWO WERE DOING THERE?!" Bakugou suddenly yelled out, making Izuku feel very nervous.

"Oh calm down, you heard what she said, they weren't comfortable telling us yet, so just let it slide." Kirishima said, trying to calm his friend down.

Bakugou didn't respond, but just simply stormed ahead, but not before giving the couple a threatening glare.

"I don't want to ruin everyone's fun with this, but I do think that maybe we shouldn't bother the two of them about this." Momo interjected.

"Huuuuuuh?! Why?" Mina groaned out.

"Well, they are clearly still very shy about their relationship, so maybe we should just give them some space until they are ready." Momo explained.

"I agree!" Iida called out.

"… Fine." Mina groaned.

"Thanks Momo, Iida." Ochako said with a smile.

"That's what friends are for. Now, onwards to class!" Iida exclaimed as they were approaching class.

Before they walked in however, Mina whispered something into Ochako's ear. "Just make sure you keep me updated on everything that happens between the two of you, got it?"

This got a chuckle out of Ochako. "Ok, sure."

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Sorry, sorry, I know I said that I would try and stay caught up, but Thanksgiving prep and a lot of Black Friday shopping happened, and I kinda fell behind. That being said, I am going to get everything up today, so be prepared.**

 **Anyways, in case you can't tell what this one is, this is actually a bit of a continuation, while changing a couple of things, for a previous story I did, called "A Speedy Surprise"**

 **One reviewer said that they would want a followup to that, and I thought that it would fit the category for day 4. So I decided to change a couple of things up, explain how the two get together in that story, and show some of the aftermath of everything. I hope you enjoyed!**

 **Anyways, like I said, I am going to try and get the rest of the chapters out tonight, but can't make any promises. So I will see you soon for Day 5: Growing Feelings.**


End file.
